


We Can Change the World (You Already Have)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [16]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Letters, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tribute, fanmail, only slightly, weird idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: They get a fan letter but not of the ordinary sort. No, it's from someone who writes like she 'knows' them.Or I break the fourth wall in the form of a letter and y'all have to read it.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Series: Ninjago AUs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Kudos: 17





	We Can Change the World (You Already Have)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what this is. Title is from a comment on a Ninjago tribute on Youtube. Written ages ago.

The Postman had delivered their post for the week and amongst all the going-straight-into-the-bin fan mail, was an envelope with 'For the Ninja' written in fancy purple ink.

The Postman had instructions to give it directly to one of the Ninja and absolutely no one else. Weird.

Zane had been the one to receive the letter and bring it into the lounge room where all the others were.

He got their attention and they crowed around him to see what it was that it contained.

When Zane tore it open, a tightly folded piece of paper fell out.

"What is this?' he asked rhetorically as he unfolded it.

It was a letter, addressed to them all, written in the same intricate handwriting in purple ink.

* * *

_**Ninja**._

_I assure you this isn't anything bad._

_Quite the contrary, I am writing to thank you._

_I come from a world, a reality, where you and Ninjago itself are all but a TV series. I shouldn't have told you that, it doesn't matter._

_The lives of so many people, millions of people, have been changed by you._

_There are so many people alive today that wouldn't be if not for you and your show, myself included._

_I can't put it into writing just how much you all mean to me and the others in my world._

_You think you can change the world, you already have._

~ _**M**_

* * *

"I wish we knew the true name of whoever wrote this," Nya said, re-reading it.

The others nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really edit this. What do you think?


End file.
